Learning to Survive
by DW Dezmond
Summary: Nightmares, Bar fights, Kidnappings, Stalkers, and Grouchy Neighbors. Would could possibly get worse?  Greg-Nick Pairings. Slight Warrick-Catherine, and Sara-Grissom pairings.   Gimme Reviews and feedbacks PLEASE :P  and Please  Enjoy!
1. Wondering eyes

_"No..! I don't like this..Ngh-..Mama will be mad!..S-stop!.."_

Nicks nightmare was thankfully cut short as his 60s style bell alarm clock went off. He cupped his face, rubbing it up and down for a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the light.

He arouse out of bed slowly, walked into his bathroom where he stopped dead track in the mirror.

His mind flashed back to when he was trapped in the coffin.  
>He ran a finger over his Jawline, slowly moving to his mouth,neck,and chest.<br>There bites weren't really as visible as they once were, but he could still feel them..

Beginning to Tremble under his touch,he washed his face under some hot water. Scratching at his face as he scrubbed the feeling away.  
>Tears started swelling in his eyes as he was trying to shovel the moment where he was buried alive out of his mind.<br>But he knew it never could..

He slowly fell into a unconscious state of mind, while still standing awake.  
>He could hear faint ringing in the background as he held the trigger to his throat urging himself to do something about it. The faints of rings became louder, as he heard a knock.<p>

He shook his head out of his train of thought, and slowly, Very slowly..Walked into the hallway where his front door stand.

Tiptoeing to the peak hole to see who it was.  
>A man with crazy hair poking out of his hoodie stand there with his back to the door. You could see white fog heaps coming from the front of him, more than likely his breath.<br>He slowly unchained his latched, unlocked 3 locks, and grabbed the bat at the corner of the wall out behind him, before slowly creaking the door open.

"W-who is it...?" he spoke out nervously.

"Hey Bud!" The man turned with a big gleaming smile and spoke cheerfully but nervously, as he turned to face Nick with a large pot of coffee, and a big bag of food.

Nick loosened his tension opening the door all the way.

"H-hey.. What's up G?" Nick questionably opening the door allowing Greg in.

"Nothing much. Came up to come check on you, see how you were doing. Ya know. Like the super amazing friend I am!" He said sheepishly before setting the bag on the counter along with his coffee pot.

Nick slightly smiled as he put the bat back down, locking the doors again before slowly slouching into his couch.

"Have you ate recently, Nick?" Asking with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I guess..Why?"

"You guess..? What happened to the Big muscle chunky Stokes, who used to eat steak and eggs for breakfast lunch and dinner, huh?" Greg spoke sweetly with a fear in his mind on how long it's been since he really HAS ate.

Nick didn't respond, instead he just watched as Greg rummaged through his kitchen gets cups, and plates out.

"You Hungry?" He asked looking to him with a large spatula in his hand and a big box of eggs, with the largest smile he's seen in a long time.

"Yeah, I could always go for some eggs Greggo." He chuckled while turning his TV on relaxing.

* * *

><p>"Aahh that was good!" Nick said aloud leaning back in his couch rubbing his now full stomach.<p>

"Did you really like it Nick?" A faint voice could be heard from the laundry room.

"Hey..What are you doing Sanders?" Nick asked curiously tilting his head behind the couch.

"There's piles of clothes everywhere, it's not healthy Nick!" He responded holding a arm full of dirty clothes, and shoving them into the washer.

" I know how to wash my clothes Greg.." He huffed sitting back.

"Apparently not if there all over, now huh." He laughed as he turned the spin cycle on, walking back into the living room.

Slowly sitting down on the coffee table in front of Nick, Greg slowly started sighing before speaking.

"How've you been, Nicky..? You been doing okay? I mean like...Are you feeling any better..?" Asking worriedly as he saw Nicks body tense, and shiver.

Nick shook his head and shrugged.

"Well I mean come on Nick, were friends right? You can tell me whats on your mind." Greg seemed so confident about a uncomfortable conversation.

Nick looked him in the eye, then kept his eyes on his TV.

Greg studied Nick's face to see if he got some kind of emotion or reaction out of him.

"Nick..Why is your face all red? Like you have scratch marks all over it..?" Continuing to look at Greg's face, Nick reached his hand up cupping his eyes and leaning back.

"Will you just go away man...I just wanna be left alone right now." He sounded lost for words as he tried to tell Greg to leave.

Nick felt his couch move and him sink in it a Lil his hand being forcefully pulled off his face.

"Talk. To. Me." Greg demanded with a voice of sincerity. Resting his hand on Nicks shoulder waiting for a response.

"I can still feel 'em Greg.." Nick spoke softly shortly after, and weakly pulling his hands back over his face.

Greg knew what he meant right away.

Leaning back with a large sigh, Greg put his hands on his lap tapping his fingers lightly.

"I know what you mean Nick.. I still wake up every morning thinking i'm going to be beat to death if I move to even go to the bathroom.." He chuckled lightly before slowly shaking his head.

"I mean, I know what your going through kid.." Greg tried to assure him.

Nick chuckled in response "Kid? I'm older than you Sanders." He sighed before putting one arm behind his head.  
>ed Greg could tell Nick wasn't comfortable with where this was going, and decided to change the subject.<p>

"The guys at the Lab are taking me out in a few days to celebrate my birthday at a bar downtown." Greg seamed happy about turning 31, and Nick could tell.

"You wanna go?" Greg asked playfully while poking him in his shoulder.

"Huh?Huh?Huuuuuh?" He continued to poke him until Nick finally gave in and responded with 'Sure, why not' type of comment before slapping Greg upside the head.

Greg smiled and went back to the kitchen, bringing back coffee as he returned. Handing one to Nick, Greg moved to fast spilling some on Nicks sweatpants.

"Hot!" Nick groaned pulling the wet clothing away from his scorching knee.

"I'm sorry!" Greg shrieked putting the coffee down, spilling more, and tripping, while he went to fetch a washcloth.

"Jeez Greg. For being a super smart guy, you sure are a huge klutz." Smiling at Greg whie he said it, making Greg feel bad.

"Well don't worry. I'll be out of your hair soon.. I have to go out of town here in a few days anyway."

"Yeah, okay. Don't get hit by a bus or something klutz." Nick laughed washing the hot coffee of his leg.

"No I'm serious. I really am heading out of town for a few days. I'm going down to Arizona for little bit." Greg looked at him cheerfully.

Nick tensed a little, but looked up to him while washing his pants.

"Oh..How come?" Trying not to sound worried or something, tossed the rag back to Greg.

"A friend of mine lives up there, and wants me to go with 'em to a new Marlyn Manson concert." Greg all but danced, at his own words.

Nick chuckled leaning back, "Oh that's cool man. She hot?" Looking into Greg's eyes, while Greg's faced turned confused.

"Nah. I'm going with a old buddy of mine from College. HE'S a big fan like me. He won them or something, and hit me up asking if I wanted to go. Plus it was a perfect time for me cause I have a week off anyway, and I wasn't going to do anything for my birthday, so going to a MM concert sound fun. Did you know he just recently broke up with his girlfriend? Real pity.. She was cool..  
>Oh! And you know this one time-" Nick sighed rolling his eyes and tilting his head.<p>

"-What?" Greg crossed his arms looking at him questionably.

"You talk way too damn much G." He chuckled standing up heading down to the bathroom.

"I do not!..And..and where are you going?" Greg pouted watching Nick leave.

"I have to take a piss. Did you plan on holding it for me or something?" He smiled sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ew! Gross no! From what I've been told.." Greg chuckled.

"Nick 'Jr' isn't all that great anyway.." He said quietly before putting his coffee to his mouth.

"Watch your self Sanders!" Nick called out from the bathroom, making Greg laugh and spewing Coffee all over.

"Clean it up Greg!" Greg pouted and starting cleaning his mess.

Standing in the bathroom again his face was becoming unbearable to stand. He reached for a loufa and scrubbed his face hard with hot water. Leaving red Bristol marks all over his face.

"Jeez man! How long does it take to go pee?" Greg yelled out annoyingly.

"Just a sec man!" Nick tapped his wall, before returning to the mirror. '_Fuck...'_

* * *

><p><em>'okay so, I'll pick you up around 8:30 okay Nicky?"<em>

"Yeah, that's cool. Just honk when you get here."

_"Alright kiddo. I'll see you soon!- Oh! Did you get him anything?"_

"Whadduh mean?"

_"Like you know..A birthday gift?"_

"Oh..Shit no.. I don't know what the little spazz likes.."

_"I agree but just find something so he doesn't feel sad or something."_

"Yeahyeah Alright, see you 'round."

_"Bye Nicky!_"

Nick hung up his phone, throwing it on the couch before grabbing his Football jacket and heading out the door.

Arriving at a Gift shop after about 5 minutes, he parked his car and got out looking at the latest Fashions sitting in the window.

He walked inside seeing a large row of Hair dye.  
>'Oh jeez..' He thought. 'It's Greggos candy section' he laughed to him self and headed down the isle, seeing a manikin with crazy ass hair with a bottle in its hand.<p>

"For damaged and dyed hair. Use this silky smooth rejuvenator , making your hair come Back to life!"

Well...He was always dyeing his hair..I know he doesn't wanna go bald soon.. And I don't really wanna see him go bald anyway. Nasty sight..Eh..What the hell.

Nick grabbed the bottle and headed down the street to pick up a bite to eat. Seeing how he hasn't at since Greg left 3 days ago.  
>Pizza sounds good.<p>

* * *

><p>Lights appeared out of the darkness, fallowed by a large 'Honk!'. Indicating Cath was here.<p>

He turned and hurried down the steps, and jogging to Caths car.

"Whats up buttercup!" Catherine slapped Nicks arm and kissed him on the cheek.

"Haven't seen you since.." She was cut off with a slam of her door.

"Yeah I know. It's been a while." Nick smiled and clicked his seat belt on.

Catherine smiled and began to drive, pulling into the Bar parkinglot in less than 15 minutes. With very few words said, Catherine smiled to Nick. "Ready Tiger?" She rasped before jumping out of the car and headed in, locking arms with Nick.

"Nickyyy!" The team shouted running to hug Nick.

Nick smiled in return, laughing with a 'whats up guys' type attitude.

Greg remained in his seat drinking his beer, and nodding at Nick.  
>Nick gave him a small smile.<p>

Nick headed to the table that everyone had been sitting at. Everyone had took a seat with a extra table pulled real close with gifts,boxes, and bags. Nick decided to just hold on to his since he knew it was a awful gift. Everyone ordered something to eat and drink for themselves.

Catherine had pulled out her Camera taking pictures of Greg when he wasn't looking, blinding him for a brief moment. Nick couldn't help but laugh at this, staring at Greg's expression has he tried to keep his eyes straight.

"Okay! Greg it's time for presents!" Sara said shoving a gift box on his head.

You could easily tell Greg wasn't really excited about this whole get together thing but, he went along with it.

Greg opened the box that had 3 CD cases laying inside. Greg squinted his eyes slightly trying to read the Name, before his eyes grew wide and he nearly choked on his words. "EAT ME DRINK ME? NO WAY! This hasn't even hit the stores yet! Trust me.. I would have known if it had! Oh my god thank you!" Greg threw his arms around Sara, catching a glare from Grissom. He looked at the other CD's but didn't care as much about them as he did the new Marylin Manson CD.

Grissom handed him a round container with a bow on it. Greg all but quivered as he saw the chocolate covered grasshoppers inside. "Thanks..Boss" Greg smiled before putting the bugs in a box so he didn't have to look at them.

Brass gave Greg a HUGE box that was very long, Wondering if he had put a body in it..

Greg took a moment before opening it slightly, than slamming it closed. The look on Greg's face went from curious to scared. Catherine yanked Greg out of the way to open the box. She threw the lid open and started laughing hysterically.

Nick peaked over noticing a blow up doll, with boobs, and a Penis.

I think I smiled and laughed the hardest I have since the incident with the grave.

"It even vibrates, Greggo." Brass smiled up to him.

Greg pursed his lips blushing, while nodding.

"T-Thanks...I think.." Greg stammered before closing the box and continuing with the rest.

Warrick had got him a t-shirt that said 'Team Greg" on the front, and "choose me " on the back. Warrick said it would help Greg get a date, and everyone laughed at it.

Catherine gave Greg a big ol kiss straight dab on the lips. "Sorry, couldn't afford a gift since Lindsey's own birthday is coming up, sweetheart. So I got a gift you couldn't return, look at, wrap, or get ever again. Best gift ever right G?" Greg was in total shock but went along with it anyway. Receiving a rolling of the eyes from Warrick from across the table.

* * *

><p>Greg had got up at some point to go get another beer, leaving the gang behind. He had ordered a large pitcher for the team, and was trying to hurry since the Bartender kept flirting with him, freaking him out.<p>

As he had turned around, he pumped into a big biker, knocking the bikers beer out of his hand, and shattering it to ground.

"I'm..SOO..Sorry!" Greg apologized setting the pitcher down, while bending down to pick up pieces of of the beer bottle.

"This was my favorite jacket you fag!" The biker said knocking into Greg, making him fall back.

Nick had caught a glimpse of it in the side of his eyes, turning to see what had been going on. Greg tried to sit back up, while trying to reason with the man, but he just kept knocking Greg back.

"I said I would buy you another beer,Sir.." Greg said lost for words as he tried to get back up.

"I don't want another beer from you, yuh' Queer! Yeh! That's what I said.. A.. '_Q w e a r._' QUEER." The man slurred raising his hand to slug Greg. Greg flinched before he could punch him waiting for it to happen.

"Hey!" Was all Greg heard before opening his eyes and seeing Nick in the mans face.

"Is there going to be a problem here, Sir? " Nick asked rudely but calmly looking the man dead in the eye.

"Yeh! I think there is!" The man said before slugging Nick in his jaw,making Nick stumble slightly.

Nick turned his head towards Greg shaking his head slightly to him, before punching the man twice, dead in the mans mouth, and eye.

The older man tried to punch back, but Nick was to strong for him, and fast. So the old biker grabbed a piece of the bottle, swinging at Nick, slicing a piece of skin under Nicks eye. Greg all but shrieked at the sight of blood forming underneath Nicks eye.

Nick just continued before kicking the man straight on his ass, falling onto his back.

Nick grabbed Greg's forearm before rushing them to the nearest bathroom. Greg didn't even have time to protest as his actions before they even reached the mens room.

Nick let go of Greg and slammed his back into the wall, resting his head on the tile.

"Nicky..Are you alright.." Greg stammered staring at the slice under his eye.

Nick reached up and rubbed his hand over his forehead before nodding.

Greg slowly creeped towards him, reaching his hand for Nicks face. Nick flinched slightly as Greg's cold beer fingers touched his cheek.  
>Greg moved his finder slightly under Nicks gash.<p>

Greg moved to the towel dispenser, ringing it out with Hot water before returning to Nick.  
>Greg held the wet cloth up looking at Nick with a nod. Nick nodded slightly and winced at the slight pain of the cloth to his cut.<p>

After Greg was done he threw the paper away, running cold water over his face.

"Are you stupid?" Greg spoke softly while continuing to rub his face.

"Excuse me..?" Nick asked looking at the younger man confused.

Greg turned the water off crossings his arms against his chest. "I didn't need your help you know!" Greg blurted out, making the words he said surprising Nick.

"Ugh.. Well apparently you needed me to.. Other wise you'd have this-" Pointing to his cut on his face. "Or even worse, G.." Greg looked at Nick before rubbing his own arm, as he had felt blood on his forearm start to bleed. Greg raised his hand that had blood drippings on it. Nick looked at Greg's queasy face, before Greg started to fall. Nick luckily caught him before he fell. 'I think he just fainted...'

Nick decided to lay Greg on the tile floor, while he locked the mens room door. Retrieving some wet paper towels like Greg had for him. Holding Greg's arm up, nick slowly started washing the slight cut on Greg's arm near his elbow, pulling a small piece of glass out of it in the process. Greg slowly woke up opening his eyes slightly seeing Nick tending to his arm.

"I'm fine.." Greg slowly moved his arm out of Nicks grip, standing on his own two feet.

Nick threw the paper away leaning back near Greg.

There was a silence that lasted only 2-3 minutes, but it felt like hours..

"I'm sorry your birthday was ruined because of the drunken asshole, and me.." Nick spoke apologetically, rubbing his arm.

Greg chuckled in response and shook his head.  
>"Nah it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong you just had my back.. It's fine, man." Greg gave Nick a slight smile before tugging Nick with him back to the table.<p>

"Where have you guys been?..And why'd you both come out of the 1 man bathroom together..?" Brass asked sheepishly cocking a eyebrow.

"Oh get over your sick fantasy already would ya Brass?" Greg laughed.

"Did you not see what had just happened..?"Greg asked shocked looking at everyone's faces when they all shook their heads.

"Why what happened..?" Sara asked questionably.

Nick and Greg looked at each other shaking their heads. "Nothin'" they said together.

About 2 hours later everyone left to go home at around 11 o'clock. Catherine had to leave earlier than the rest since she had Lindsy, and begged Greg to take Nick home for her.

After everyone hugged Greg goodbye and left, Greg started taking his gifts and putting them in the backseat of his car. Nick helped of course.

"You can crass at my place for the night if you want?" Greg looked at Nick before getting in the drivers side, starting the car.

Nick didn't really know what to say at Greg's words.

"I have to leave early in the morning, to head out to Az, but I can lend you some cash and stuff and you can take a Cab home? Or I can just drop you off tonight. Your choice." Greg didn't even look at Nick when he said he since he was looking behind him as he put the car in reverse pulling out of the Bar parking lot. Seeing how Nick wasn't responding, Greg just decided for him. "O-kay.. Your house it is then." Greg looked in Nicks direction, before heading for the road near Nicks house.

"Uh..eh..Sure. I can crash at your house tonight if you want.." Nick looked into his hands as he said it.

Greg sighed and lent back farther in his seat.  
>"I only asked cause you've been drinking and I don't want you being stupid because your alone by yourself Nick. It's not what I want, it's what you want. If you wanna crash at my place for the night, go ahead. It doesn't really bother me." Again.. not looking near Nick as he said it, while he stopped at a red light. "Plus I still have some medical kits and crap at my house for your eye." Greg giggled looking at Nick, who just nodded in response.<p>

They pulled into Greg's yard about 20 minutes later, parking the car in his driveway. Greg unbuckled his seat belt, opening the door and shutting it with a slam. He went to the back to grab his gifts before closing the door with his hip going to his front door. Nick had just got out of the car before Greg had opened his house door.

Nick closed the door behind him, locking the door in place like Greg asked him. Greg rushed into his room, throwing everything on his bed. "It was sure nice of them to get me something for my birthday." Greg smiled to himself looking up at Nick before going to the kitchen.

"Oh! Greg!" Nick blurted out rushing out to Greg's car, retrieving Greg's gift, and heading back inside.

Nick relocked the door while hiding the bottle on his hand

"I uh.. I didn't really know what you like, besides music and coffee.." Nick chuckled softly before disappointingly handing Greg the bottle."

Greg smiled at Nick before reading the bottle.  
>He looked back up, smiling even bigger than he had before. "Thanks Nick." Greg said sweetly, before heading to his bathroom to put it in his shower.<br>Nick just smiled and nodded in response. Re-leaved that Greg liked his gift, since he wasn't sure he would like it.

"You wanna take a shower?" Greg called peaking his head out of the bathroom door.

Nicks face nearly flushed pink to Greg's question.  
>Greg laughed and shook his head. "Not with me, I meant by yourself dude" Greg laughed again before going to the guest room and making the bed for Nick.<p>

Nick headed to the bathroom to take a shower, locking the door behind him. "I'll be out in a few Greg!" Nick shouted as he turned the shower head on.

Nick looked into the mirror that was now starting to fog slightly, rubbing his eye before taking his shirt off. He leaned his back against the sink, while taking his shoes off. Fallowed by his pants, making sure the door was locked before removing his boxers.

Nick stepped into the steamy shower, adjusting to the heat surrounding him. He took a deep sigh before rubbing his hands through his wet hair.

* * *

><p>Nick came out of the bathroom with all his things in one hand, and his other securing the towel around his waist, while heading for Greg's spare room. He tossed his things on the floor laying back on the bedspread. Relaxing himself as he allowed himself to sink inside the soft bed.<p>

"Have fun?" Greg chuckled, leaning against the door frame watching as his words had surprised Nick, while he fumbled to keep the towel around his waist.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower, Greg." he smiled looking up at Greg.

"No problem. You hungry?" Nick shook his head with a slight shrug from his shoulders.

"You tired? Or feel like watching a movie or something?" Greg asked bluntly moving his hands to his front pockets, shoving them in fast.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Just let me put some clothes on." He smiled reaching for his boxers.

"M'kay I'll set it up then. " And with that Greg nodded to Nick, has he headed for the living room.

Nick pulled his boxers on and threw his undershirt over his head before walking out in the living room, scratching his head.

Greg had just popped the DVD in, and pressed play , while standing up heading Nicks way.  
>Nick didn't know what to do but freeze in place has he stood in the hallway. Greg gave him a funny look, before politely asking him to move so he could go into his room.<p>

"Oh, yea sure." Nick moved to the side allowing Greg to pass him. Giving Greg a slight laugh as he did so.

Nick shook his head to himself as he knew he looked stupid doing what he did. He went and sat down on the left side of the sofa, sinking into the soft leather couch, watching the movie previews.

Greg had come back just in time for the movie to start, in long Pajama pants, and a long sleeve blue shirt. He stumbled as he went to turn off the light, making Nick giggle in response. Giving Nick a slight evil glare before heading for the other side of the couch.

"After the movies over you can sleep in the spare room, or sleep on the couch, k? Your choice." Greg spoke as he yawned propping one foot up on the coffee table, with the other resting on the couch cushion.

It wasn't more than 15 minutes later that Greg had fallen fast asleep. Nick couldn't help but admire the cute look on Greg's face as he slightly arched his chest forward and back down again. Greg was slowly moving his body to left softly falling onto Nick. Nick didn't want to wake Greg but knew Greg had to leave early in the morning, and sleeping on a couch wasn't going to give him the amount of sleep he needed.

Nick decided to carry Greg to his room bridal style. Slowly, very slowly walking him through the hall to his room. He softly nudged the door open with his foot. The door swung open with ease, hitting the door handle hard making it bounce against the wall, then roughly slamming Greg straight in his forehead.

Greg woke up instantly, trying to wriggle out of Nick's grip, dropping face first on the floor. Nick was nothing less than Flabbergasted at the sight of his roommate, on the floor groping his face in pain.

"What the hell Man!" Greg screeched with tears forming in his eyes.

Nick couldn't help but stare as there was a perfect bump forming on Greg's precious forehead. He lent down inspecting his bump, before Lifting him up carefully, laying him on his bed.

"I'm so sorry, G.. You fell asleep on the couch, and I thought that since you were leaving in the morning you'd want to get some sleep before you left, Without the aching pain of your couch. So I went to walk you in the room and I opened the door with my foot, but it flew back and hit you in the face and you woke up. I'm sooo sorry! I seriously didn't mean it bud!" Nick inhaled hard as he hadn't took a breath since he sat Greg down.

Greg just gripped his head laughing.

"And I thought I talked a lot.." He looked at me in a teasing way, making Nick pout.

"It's fine..But now you owe me!" He chuckled trying to get comfy on his bed.

"L-like what..?" Nick stammered staring at Greg.

-pointing to his forehead- "I always sleep hard when I get injured. And I have to be up at 9 tomorrow to get ready to leave. So it's up to You to wake me up!" Greg nodding to Nick.

Nick nodded in response. "Do you need any ice or anything, bud?"

"Nah.. I'm alright.. after I fall asleep though, in the next 15 minutes you should check to see if I'm still alive from brain damage." He giggled. Nick didn't laugh in response, thinking it wasn't funny at all.

"Yeah, sure Greg" Nick nodded, sitting in Greg's computer chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm kidding" He laughed " You don't seriously have to watch me like a hawk, I'm fine." He chuckled slipping into covers.

"I know, I just wanna be sure though."

Greg smiled slightly and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

"Night bud.." Nick spoke softly, receiving a slight nod and groan in response.

Nick got into a comfier position before feeling sleepy himself.

_'I could get used to being the close to Greg..'_

* * *

><p>Now I <em>KNOW<em> I put a lot of different events in this chapter.. Reason for it is, Thanksgiving's in less than a week..I'm behind on my online classes.. I have work.. AND I'M ONLY HUMAN!.. so I didn't know when the next chapter would be available for you viewers~__

SO. I've decided to make a deal with **THREE** of you certainly fine viewers~  
>First <strong><span>3<span>** reviews gets mentioned in my **next chapter** _;_3 { Won't give out **TOO** much information about the next chapter but it's funny! :D }

And with that, I hope you liked this chapter!

Happy Holidays everyone! ^^ Don't eat _TOO_ much! :D__

_Yours truely,  
><em>Lucius Kai~ _  
><em>


	2. Face, Meet floor!

**Hello! **

**Sorry it's been a while since I've had a chance to upload... BUT throughout this whole chapter it's JUST Gregs Point of view.. Hope you guys don't mind?**

**BIG HUGE thanks to, janet1982, lovingthemlovingeachother, Elta, and Matt143 for reviewing! Big thanks! (:**

**Love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hard Knock Floor<br>**

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up from my deep slumber, looking towards the clock noticing it was only 6:35.<p>

'_Guh.. 3 hours till I have to leave..meh'_

I looked towards the computer noticing Nick still sleeping in the chair he sat at last night.

Nick fell out of his chair holding his head glaring at me.

"What the hell Greg!"

I smiled lightly pretending to be asleep, as he lifted the pillow and through it back at me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing as he repeatedly hit me with the pillow I lunged at him.

He smiled after beating me to death with a pillow and sat down next to me.

"You have like 3 hours left before you have to leave. Have you packed yet?" He queried.

I nodded lifting myself out of bed.

"How's your head..?" He asked reaching out to touch the bruise.

I pulled back smiling. "It hardly hurts "  
>I smiled reassuringly to him, while walking over to the closet, pulling my shirt off.<p>

You could tell Nick felt out of place her as I began to strip myself. I just smirked in response looking at him the whole time. He got up headed to the door frame leading to the hallway.

"Hey uh.. Thanks for letting me crash here Bud. "He smiled itching the back of his head nervously.

"You leaving?" I asked watching his uncomfortable body movements.

"Well, I got work at 11 so.. I gotta get home and take a shower and eat and he stuff.." He pondered.

"You can eat here if you want? It's none of that healthy organic shit..I mean 'food' you eat, but it's pretty good." I grinned at him tugging a fresh shirt over my torso.

'_Ooou! Again with the traveling eyes~'_

"How's pancakes sound?" I asked rubbing my tummy getting a fast nod from Nick.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..Haven't had pancakes in I don't know how long." Nick said Satisfied while rubbing his belly.<p>

"Well I'm glad you liked them." I returned licking the strawberry drizzled syrup off my knuckle. "Its my Nana Olafs secret recipe~" I chuckled gathering out plates and putting them in the sink.

I put them in the sink letting them rinse with hot water, before turning to look at Nick. "Okay cowboy.. Let me see your eye." I sighed returning to Nicks side, lifting his chin up to see.

"It's not that bad Greg." He giggled looking up at the bruise on my forehead. I touched the tender skin around the slice gently, making him wince. I went to the bathroom, and came back just as fast as I'd left. I set the medical items on the side table next to the couch. I got on my knees and scooted my self between his legs, without a chance of him to protest. He looked uncomfortable, yet said nothing. I poured the cap full of Peroxide and held it in my hand, nudging him to hold a washcloths under his cheek and made him close his eyes before I poured the cold liquid on his cut. He flinched slightly but then allowed me to continue. I pulled out a cotton swag, dapping it on his cut gently. I pulled out some Bag-balm and rubbing a finger of it over his cut, coating it thick. After i washed my finger on a rag, I gently put a large band aid over his cut, reaching from side of his nose, back near his ear. I ruffled my hand through his hair fast, messing it up, leaving him with a large smile on his face before returning the favor and standing up my self.

I put the kit away and checked the time on the clock. 1 hour left.

"Thanks for the help Doc. " He winked at me slyly before grinning wide putting his coat on. "Oh and for the breakfast. Soo good!" He smirked " I might have to meet that Nana Olaf of yours and make her my personal cook." He chuckled fixing his collar, making me smile in response. "Headed out?" I asked watching his body movements. "Yeah," he nodded " I still gotta take a shower and stuff before I go to work." He smiled heading for the door.

"Have fun on your trip, Greggo." He smiled unlocking the door. I waved slightly, fallowing him to the door. "Oh and.. if for some reason something comes up, text or gimme a ring, yeah?" He noted before walking off. "Sure. Although I don't really think Marilyn Manson's going to hold me hostage or something though.." I joked making him laugh before headed out to walk home. He turned around waving to me one last time before I closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>OFF TO ARIZONA BABY!<em>

As my flight finally landed in I saw a bald headed man waiting outside with "Daddy G Sanders" Written on the front of a cardboard cut out

_'I live for moments like these'_

He showed me to the cab waiting outside, and took me to meet my friend at his house.

Waiting on the front door step was Matt, with that cocky grin he used to give me all through out high school.  
>I paid the taxi man and sighed in relief as he hadn't shut up since he got me at the airport.<p>

I grabbed my bag, hanging it over my shoulder as I slyly walked to Matt's front porch. He threw his arms around me hugging me tight. Gah..He's still clingy! I gave him a small hug back and he grabbed my arm, trotting us into the house. 9 years later and hes still as kiddish as he was when we met. Giggling to myself I lent against his counter as he gathered some drinks for us.

"So how was your flight?" He questioned with a giant smile on his face. 'He knows I hate Planes..'  
>"It went really well! Half way through the isle and I already tripped, Got to my seat right next to a lesbian who wouldn't shut up, then she traded seats with Mr Shamoo. Is there any super rare giant whales missing from a Water zoo or something? Cause seriously.. He may still be stuck in Seat 34 isle 2." I responded jokingly..Yet I would every word of it. "THEN he fell asleep on me, pulling me into a giant man cuddle, and my wrist got stuck between his man..tittie...flab.." I quivered with a hint of vomit reaching my throat. He blinked twice before bursting out into a hysterical laughter, than I couldn't help but join in on.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later we found ourselfs with nothing to do. Seeing how the consert wasn't untill tomorrow night. I came in to his bedroom with him in it, seeing what he was up to. He sat there on his computer starting at it intentivily. I must have startled him from the body movement he made when I spoke to him out of a room of dead silence.<p>

"Oh hey man." He chuckled, looking back to the computer. I wasn't able to quite read out what it was he was doing, so I leant in closer looking at the webpage. ", Matt...?" I giggled seeing his expression go from pale to red hot furry.

"H-Hey don't diss me man!.. I was just..Ya know..checking it out.." He pondered going to close the web browser.

"Nah man, don't worry. It's fine. " I giggled again as he started to get jumpy by my presanse.

"...W-would you join with me?" He asked quietly. "I don't want to look like a complete loser Greg, you can ecleast join me for the hell of it..?" He asked with great big puppy dog eyes.

I started at him crossing my arms as his puppy dog eyes never used to work on me.. Notice I said 'used' cause I gave in after seeing his ching start to tremble.

I gave in a deep reluctint sigh. "Fiiine..." I said throwing my laptop open searching the site he was at.

As the open screen loaded , the first thing to catch my attenchion was the big bold blue letters saying, " **Love is out there. We can help you find it**." I gave a slight snort as if it was really true, and started filling in the questions to the left.

**First Name:**

_...If I have to do this lame thing, I'm going to have fun with it!_

**First Name: **Leo

**I'm a:** **[**Man**] Seeking** **[**Men**]**

_HAH. Can't wait to see my results!_

**Zip Code:** 75425

_I couldn't remember my own zipcode so I typed in random words~_

**Country: [**United Sates**]**

**Email:**

_PORNEMAIL FOR THE WIN~_

**Email: [** Cuff_ **]**

**Password:** Labrat

**How did you hear about us**: **[**Word of mouth**]**

_Matts mouth to be egsact.._

I clicked the big green 'Find My matches Button'

BUT ofcourse.. It didn't take me to a matches profile, it took me to a ' LETS PLAY 100 QUESTION GAME~!"

I litteraly got bored in less than 2 minutes...

First Qyestion was a rating scale. 1-10

**1. I get nervous easily:** 7

**2. I am not easily embarrassed by others**: 3

** 3. I tend to become very enthusiastic about new things:** _PSH Yeah right..'_ 2

I continued playing this annoying question game for about 20 minutes BEFORE it finaly lead my to my matches page.

**240 Matches.** HAHA.. More suckers..

I clicked on the live chat room, seeing if anyone was available.

**CuffDaddyG:** _* Has logged on*_

**janet1982** : _*Has Logged On*_

**janet1982 :** Hello? '_haha, fresh meat!_'

**CuffDaddyG:** Well hey there!

**janet1982 is typing ***

What's your name? :)

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

Leo ;) What's yours beautiful?

**janet1982 is typing***

janet, Haha! :)

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

Should have figured! :P

**janet1982 : Lol**

CuffDaddyG: So what are you wearing baby? - 'I couldn't help but giggle at my own words'

**janet1982 is typing***

Nothing (;

**CuffDaddyG:** Oh thats so hot baby. Tell me, do you take nudes?

- _'please dont send me a real pic, PLEASE DONT SEND ME A REAL PIC'_

**janet1982 is typing***

Only if you ask palitley ;)

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

nah it's fine. I'm into men, not chicks sorry. _' HA '_

**janet1982 : is typing***

And what if I WAS a man?

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

_Uh..EWW_

**CuffDaddyG Has Logged Off***

_'that Man-her was scaring me.._

l**ovingthemlovingeachother Has logged on***_ 'MEAT!_'

**CuffDaddyG:** Well hello there sweet thang~

**lovingthemlovingeachother is typing***

Hello (:

**CuffDaddyG:** Are you a boy or a girl?

**lovingthemlovingeachother :** I'm a girl.. Does that really matter?

**CuffDaddyG:** I guess not..I'm just not into women so this conversation won't really get us that far, Lol.

**lovingthemlovingeachother :** Psh whatever prick.

_'WOAH NOW'_

**CuffDaddyG :** Look lady don't get your banana all in a twist, It's fine, we can still talk! Haha

l**ovingthemlovingeachother :** I don't wanna talk! I want a mate!

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

Yeah...Nah.. I aint going to be that, sorry.

**lovingthemlovingeachother :** Whatever Jerk!

**CuffDaddyG :** talking like a child with your 'OH SO hurtful' words, won't get you anyway in life sweetheart.

**lovingthemlovingeachother :** Don't call me sweetheart, I ain't yo sweetheart. I'm a pure geniune babe!

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

**lovingthemlovingeachother :** What? Its true! I REALLY AM!

**CuffDaddyG is typing***

... Yeah I'm sure

**lovingthemlovingeachother** : Whatever I don't need this! I'm sexy and I don't need you to tell me differently, Skeez!

**CUffDaddyG is typing***

Oh be quiet before I light the fuse on your tampon!

**lovingthemlovingeachother has logged off***

_Well.. I think that went quite nicely..._

**Matt143 has logged on***

**Matt143 :** Hello (:

**CuffDaddyG:** Hello there!

**Matt143 :** What's your name (:?

**CuffDaddyG:** Leo :3 Yours?

**Matt143 :** It's Matt, ofcourse! Haha (:

**CuffDaddyG :** Oh, lol. Should have figured.. What are you up to today?

**Matt143 :** Oh nothing really..a friend of mine and come to see me so we can go to this be concert.. It's going to be a blast! (: What about you?

**CuffDaddyG :** Oh! Thats sounds like fun! WHat concert?

**Matt143 is typing***

Marilyn Manson! He's our FAV 333

_...WAIT WHAT?_

**Matt143 :** Have you heard of him?

**CuffDaddyG:** Yeah, I sure Have. _'i couldn't help but giggle phycoticly at Matt who told me to shut up cause he was talking to a real babe!_'

**Matt143 :** So..What are you wearing, haha ;P

**CuffDaddyG:** What ever you want me to be wearing ;)

**Matt143 is typing***

Ouuu...Is that 'nothing' then? ;)

"_OH MY GOD.. EWW'_

**CuffDaddyG:** Mmmm..sounds fantastic right now!

"GREG! This baby is TOTALY hitting on me right now man!" He all but jumped out of his seat to dance. I responded with a thumbs up and a slight smile, as I returned my attenion back to the computer screen.

**Matt143 :** Do you have a phone number?

**CuffDaddyG :** Well ofcourse I do! It's not like I'd lose it or something ;P

**Matt143 :** Oh..haha.. Could I have it? :)

**CuffDaddyG :** Only if you sext me, sugar...

**Matt143** : It's a done dead deal

"OH MY GOD. SEXTING GREG! SEXTING !" He cheered, as I tried to contain my laughter.

_Matt143 :_ Is it hot in here? Or are you just on fire..? ; )

_EWWWWW_

**CuffDaddyG :** Well there was..

Matt143: Was..?

**CuffDaddyG :** I put the fire out cause when it tried to over come me and make me hotter, it's senses failed at burning me , so now it cries itself to extuinguishment :P

**Matt143:** Hahaha! Cutie you are funny!

"Greg! This babes a REAL natural!" He giggled

**CuffDaddyG :** Hey Matt.. I have a question..

**Matt143 :** Sure baby, ask me anything..

**CuffDaddyG Is typing***

Well...  
>When your sexting..do you get a phoner..?<p>

All of a sudden I heard Matt crack up hysterically from behind me.

**CuffDaddyG : LOL!**

**CuffDaddyG has logged off***

I could no longer take holding my laughter together as I slammed my laptop shut, running out of his room and letting a huge roar of laughter escape my lips.

I can tell this weeks going to be a real blast...!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

**GUHHH! I'm super sorry for the short chapterness... I'm so far behind on my school work, and I've had extreme writers block these last few days... Been really getting on my OWN nerves! Haha..**

**But yes. I really REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this terrible short chapter~**

**It was all I could come up with RIGHT off the bat..**

**I Promise to do better NEXT time!**

**Until then~ Have a wonderful day!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

_Yours truly~ _

Lucius Kai 3_**  
><strong>_


	3. What a feelin!

_"F-Faster!" He moans quietly. His moans were like sweet whispers of an angel doing a very sinful things. But I didn't care and I know he didn't either._

_"Greg.." God.. His voice.. He sounds like he's pleading. He needs me to do this.. and who the hell am I to not give him what he needs?_

_I bob my head one last time before I feel him shuttering beneath me. I pull my mouth off of his hard member with a succulent pop, blowing a soft whisper against the tip of his erection. I could tell this was going to be the last straw as I saw his head fall roughly to the pillow. He gripped the blankets beneath him as I ran my tongue down his well manscaped shaft. He released a struggled moan from deep in his throat, as his little warriors shot from within him, landing on my chin and mouth._

_I let him release his full load, licking the salty substance off of my lips. I kissed the tip of his now softening member before leaning in to capture a kiss from him. He draped a blanket around us laying quick kisses all down the nape of my neck, licking and nibbling softly at times. Gripping my hair hard, he pulled my head back to devour my lips, suckling my bottom lip._

_"I love you, Greg.." He managed to whisper in-between breaths, with the sexy roar of a voice._

_"I love you too, D-"_

* * *

><p>My WONDERFUL dream had stopped dead short of telling the man of my dreams I loved him back when Matt's goddamn dog licked my face forcing me out of sleep.<p>

_..I mentally "QQ'd" to myself as I'll prolly NEVER have another moment to tell Dean Winchester I love him.._

I sighed heavily as slumped in the bed shooing the dog away. I looked at the clock seeing it was only 8am and had nothing to worry about. Reaching for my phone as if on cue, and began to ring. Startling me, I took it in my hand noticing I now had 3 text messages and a new voice message.

**2:35 Pm Tuesday: Nick Stokes**  
><em>"Hey bud, just wanted to see how the road trip was. Wanted to make sure you didn't hit any stray cattle along the way, lol. Talk to you soon. Have fun!"<em>

Smiling and shaking my head slightly I deleted the message and looked through the rest.

**7:13 Pm Tuesday: Nick Stokes**  
><em>"Hey G. You haven't answered to my text yet so I figured your phone was turned off. Hope everything's fine and you didn't have some SPN moment with that whole plane thing, haha. Sorry if I woke you.. Uh well. Text me back"<em>

_Aww- Sentimental cowboy, checking out for me._

I checked my voicemail, putting it on speaker and letting the Microsoft Samantha chick talk.

**6:35 am. Wednesday November 23****rd****, 2007  
>from Nick Stokes<strong>

_"Hey Greg, its Nick. You haven't answered to any of my texts since you left, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Please call or text me back as soon as you get this message. Later"  
>There are No new messages.<em>  
>"To listen to this message again please pr- " <em>*click*<em>

He sounds worried. I decided to read my last text before texting him to tell him I'm alright I guess.

**8:04 AM Wednesday: Nick Stokes**  
><em>"I thought you might be near your phone.. Morning G!"<em>

Smiling to myself I laid on my back as I responded to his texts.

_"Hey cowboy. Yeah sorry, phone was turned off on the plane and I 4got to turn It back on. But yeah I'm fine and I'm here at Matt's house. Gunna B going to the MM concert soon. CAN NOT WAIT!_  
><em>Talk to you later, Nicky! :P<em>

_PS You wake up WAY to damn early O: [jk]"_

_Welp.._That should work for now I guess. Getting up I went into the guest bathroom and brushed my teeth, combing my hair forward. I decided that while Matt's asleep I'll just take a shower and save me some time. I locked the door before stripping myself down to nothing but skin, as I let the hot water heat up. Patiently waiting I jumped in nearly tripping over a bar of soap.

_..Good thing I'm not in prison.._

I lathered my body in body soap before conditioning my hair.

Took me less than 5 minutes and I was up and out!

I turned the water off and hoped on out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist and headed for the room.

* * *

><p>I locked the bedroom door and tossed the towel on the bed, which just seemed to fail as it had fallen on the ground. I walked to my suitcase pulling out my tethered and ripped jeans, along with my boxers and navy blue shirt. The front of the shirt has pair of tickets that are disintegrating into diamonds. While the back of the shirt said: <em><span>I'm on a horse<span>_. _Oh you funny black old spice man you._

I shook my head smiling at the shirt before pulling them on one by one. After I was satisfied with the way I looked I decided that I'll just let my hair air dry instead of blow drying it.

Walking into the living room I noticed Matt's dug 'Gus' standing by the door waiting to be let.  
>If dogs could to the PeePee dance.. He was doing it.<p>

I opened the back door watching him take off to the nearest tree and relieved himself. Laughing quietly I closed the door making my way to the kitchen before tripping over a giant cow calf.

THIS must be why my mom refused to let me have a dog when I was younger.. House hazard.

I kicked the bone out of my way and went for the fridge making a fresh glass of OJ for myself.  
>Walking to Matt's room with the juice still firmly in my hand, I knocked on Matt's door to wake him up, receiving a grunt and a annoyed <em>"fine.."<em>before walking back to my room.

Walking into the bathroom I just came out of, I took a big gulp of my juice glancing in the mirror. I choked and near made it spew all over at the sight of my hair. Setting the glass down on the sink I focused my hands on my now dramatically curling hair.  
>I just about did a meme troll face at the sight of such a disbelief.<br>_DAMN I need a haircut.._

Towel drying my hair, I stuck my fingers in my hair wax and proceeded to do my _'hurr'_, styling it as always. After I was satisfied with everything, I got out my cement spray and sprayed my hair like it would keep my head in place if I put enough hair spray in it. Licking my lips and checking myself out I could TOTALLY see I was more than ready for this concert..

_NOTHING will ruin this day!_

On cue my phone started to ring. Noticing it was my mother my heart sunk like I was in trouble. I quickly ended the call.

_GOD, I Spoke to soon.._

Whatever. I'M GOING TO A MARILYN MANSON CONCERT!

Jumping around like a happy school girl at my thoughts, I braced myself for the best day of my life to begin.

…Or so I hope..

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** _OH MY GREGGO! I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long to write! Q~Q and for this long ass Authors Note lol.  
>I've had major writers block and just got out of a long-term relationship with my boyfriend.. So my mind was kind of elsewhere..Lol<p>

ANYWAY  
>I really hope you guys like it.. I know it's short but I have the next chapter planned out :D<br>Poor Greg~ Doesn't know what he's getting himself into..*****_Rubs hands together maniacally_*****

Please leave me lots of reviews! :D  
>Who knows.. If I get 4-5 by Christmas Eve, I might have a new chapter posted Christmas morning.<br>Blackmailing.. SO much fun :D? *****_Sweat drop_***** But hey! To make up for this long wait, I added a little smut? ^○^;; [_Even though it was a dream about SPN: Dean ;..IT'S SMUT DAMNIT D: and my first one at that LOL]_

Hope whatever religion you are that you're having a good December!  
>Happy Holidays!<p>

LOVE,  
>Santa's little helper,<br>Lucius Kai :D


End file.
